


An Alternate End

by gamergirl929



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emrey, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Killers Unmasked, Major Character Injury, One Shot, SPOLIERS FOR SEASON 2 FINALE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: Kieran lunges forwards, sinking the blade deep into her stomach. She grunts softly, her eyes dropping to the blade’s hilt sticking out of her flesh. An Alternate End to what happened in the Season 2 finale.





	An Alternate End

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this story right after the season finale, well at least part of it. Recently I got the sudden urge to finish it, so I did! I should be working on my multi-chapter Clexa “A Fish Out of Water” fic, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I had to post it. Hopefully this will get the brain juices flowing and I can pick back up on Fish Out of Water soon (which I will). 
> 
> ANYWAY... 
> 
> Reminder this isn’t betaed, soo all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> I want to thank https://parissky.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr for giving this story a read before I posted it!

“Oh my god.” Emma pauses, her eyes filling with tears. “Oh my god it’s you.”

“No, no… Kieran.” Audrey’s eyes widen as she slowly stands, her eyes darting from Kieran to Emma, and back, settling on Kieran.

“Tell me that I’m wrong…” Emma begs Kieran. He remains silent for a moment before releasing a shuddering breath.

Eli stirs on the floor, his bloody hand moving towards the discarded knife on the floor. He grasps it and slowly moves to stand, all the while Kieran begins to laugh softly.

“Kieran…?” Audrey says softly.

Kieran’s gaze lifts from the floor, locking on both Emma and Audrey.

“You’re not wrong.” He laughs.

At his side, Eli jumps into action, wielding the blade. He doesn’t get far.

Kieran raises the gun and begins rapidly firing into Eli’s chest, without so much as flinching. Eli’s body crashes to the floor, lifeless. Emma gasps, her hands jumping to cover her mouth. She puts distance between herself and Kieran, backing into a nearby bunk bed.

“You know… He probably really liked you.” Kieran smirks.

“You’re a monster.” Emma shudders.

Kieran makes his way towards Emma, the knife’s blade extended out in front of him.

“And the best part is, you just told me you love me.” He leans in close, a few inches between him and Emma.

Audrey jerks on the chain binding her to the old rusted radiator on the floor, “you’re a bastard.” She snarls. Kieran turns, pointing the gun at her.

“I did… Not now.” Emma shakes her head, Kieran turns back to her and scoffs.

“Oh, okay.” He keeps his attention and knife focused on Emma, while he makes his way towards Audrey pointing the gun directly at her head, he turns towards her.

“Tell me, so you and Piper…? You what?” Emma gasps pulling Kieran’s attention back towards her.

“Oh, we were together before you and I even met.” Kieran motions between the two of them. When Audrey tugs on the chain, he turns his attention momentarily on her.

“All it took, was your mother, throwing Piper out like trash. And my dad dumping me in Atlanta, so he could party on pain pills. It made me and Piper sick to see them together.” Kieran growls in Emma’s face while Audrey continues to tug on the chain.

“Okay, okay, so-so all this, for you, all of this is all about some messed up daddy issues, really?” Audrey scoffs, her eyes locking with his.

“You’re right, I should’ve definitely seen someone about that.” Kieran glares at Audrey with a blank expression. Audrey puts on a mock grin and slowly nods.

“But Piper showed me that killing people is way more fun than therapy.” Kieran shouts, pointing to Eli’s lifeless, bullet ridden body on the floor.

“So…” Kieran backs away, his attention turning back to Emma as he continues his spiel. “We made the sheriff and the medical examiner look like idiots.” He keeps his knife pointed at Emma. “We tortured them with a killing spree they could not stop.” Kieran says with a mad grin. “And the last kills, was gonna be my dad, and then you and then your mother.” Kieran backs away from Emma.

“You were Piper’s last surprise.” Emma glares at the man in front of her.

“Surprise.” Kieran pauses for a moment, his gaze cold, nearly as lifeless as Eli’s. “Your boyfriend is banging your crazy half-sister and we’re both about to kill you.” Kieran shakes the gun and the knife directly in Emma’s face.

“And then I showed up, with a gun.” Audrey smirks, and Kieran backs away from Emma, moving towards the girl.

“Yes.” Kieran points the gun at Audrey’s forehead, moving to place his forearm on her shoulder. “And you killed her. My Piper.” Kieran leans against Audrey, his eyes focusing on the wall behind her where multiple photos of Piper reside.

“Yes.” Audrey sneers through clenched teeth.

“Which is why I tortured you too.” Kieran leans forwards, smiling crazily, his bangs hanging in his eyes as he leans his forehead against Audrey’s putting little distance between his face and hers.

Emma breathes heavily, watching the exchange with bated breath.

“It’s going to look like you lured me, as the last victim.” Kieran pulls back, his head turning from Audrey to Emma, his knife extended towards Emma, and gun pointed at Audrey.

“Because after I turn the tables on you and killed you both. Stopped the rampage.” Kieran pauses backing away from the pair, his gaze focusing on Emma before he turns to Audrey. “I’ll be the new hero.”

Emma glares at the man she once loved with tears at the corner of her eyes “No one is going to believe you. You psychopath.” She growls through nearly clenched teeth.

Kieran gestures to himself with the knife. “That will be for me to worry about.” He points the knife at Emma and quickly stalks forwards. “You’ll be dead.”

“I don’t think so!” Audrey shouts, kicking the old chair she was sitting in towards him. Its wheels carry it directly into Kieran’s path, colliding with his legs. He tumbles forwards, Emma letting out a gasp as he and the chair crash to the floor.

“RUN EMMA, GET OUT OF HERE, GO!” Audrey shouts to Emma who scrambles towards the door. Kieran jumps off the floor with a growl, the knife clutched in his hands pointing directly into Audrey’s face.

“Hey!” Emma shouts, drawing Kieran and Audrey’s attention to her. “If you let me get away all of this will have been for nothing!” Emma darts out of the room, with Kieran on her heels.

“NO!” Audrey shouts, and Kieran comes to a screeching halt, turning back towards the trapped girl.

Emma rushes down the hallway and around the corner, pressing her back against the wall.

Kieran emerges into the hallway, one hand holding the gun, the other wrapped tightly around the chain that’s connected to Audrey’s handcuffs. “EMMA! EMMA! You’re not gonna win this!” He tugs roughly on the chain, pulling Audrey against his chest. “I’ve got Audrey!” He wraps one arm around her and points the gun at her head. “I can make her death easy, or hard!” He roughly tugs Audrey down the hallway, all the while jerking her back and forth.

“You know she’s probably already gone!” Audrey shouts angrily, Kieran roughly pushes her forwards. He moves down the hallway, pointing the gun around the corner. He roughly tugs Audrey into another empty room.

“You already lost Emma!” Kieran snarls.

“Don’t give him what he wants, get out of here!” Audrey cries, all the while Kieran moves down the small set of stairs. He roughly pulls Audrey down them, his forehead once again resting against hers.

“Don’t think I won’t end you right now.” Kieran growls through clenched teeth, pressing the muzzle of the gun directly into the underside of Audrey’s jaw. “I’m done with you, you trash.” He jerks her forwards and turns her around, her back resting against his chest. Audrey grimaces her eyes darting around the empty room.

Emma swallows hard, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. From her hiding place she shouts. “Looks like you’re going to need her until you find me.” Her voice echoing in the nearly empty room. Emma quickly rushes further into her hiding spot.

Kieran moves forwards, pulling the gun away from Audrey’s head, and pointing it around another corner.

“Stop being stupid Emma if you go at least one of us lives! Please!” Audrey shouts as she’s dragged, helplessly forwards. Emma ducks behind a large shelf holding a bunch of stuffed animals. Kieran grasps the chain, pulling Audrey along behind him while he extends the gun out in front of him.

Audrey does her best to rush around him, but is immediately pulled back against his chest, his forearm wrapping around Audrey’s throat.

“Piper deserved to die.” Audrey snarls, her eyes darting around the empty room, hoping that Emma uses this time to sneak away.

“Shut up!” Kieran growls, his forearm pushing tightly against Audrey’s throat. She gasps softly. Kieran pushes her away, still tightly clasping the chain with his free hand.

“You should’ve seen the look on Piper’s face. You may have been her final surprise, but it really surprised her when I shot her in the chest.” Audrey growls through her clenched teeth. Kieran comes to a stop in front of the large display Emma is hiding behind, unbeknownst to both Audrey and Kieran. He turns wide eyed to the girl at the other end of the chain.

“I enjoy, knowing that I took the woman you loved away from you.” Audrey snarls.

That’s the final straw for Kieran. He pulls her forwards towards him roughly. He drops the chain, moving to grasp the knife secured in his pocket. He lunges forwards, sinking the blade deep into Audrey’s stomach. Audrey grunts softly, her eyes dropping to the blade’s hilt sticking out of her flesh. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Emma behind the display and roughly pulls Kieran forwards, all the while backing out of harm’s way.

Emma shoves the display with all of her might, sending it crashing down on top of Kieran. The gun slides across the floor, passed Audrey, who’s now backing towards Emma, her gaze focused on the blade’s hilt sticking out of her abdomen.

Emma quickly grabs the gun and hides behind another dusty shelf in the middle of the room. Audrey on the other side of the shelf sinks to the floor on her knees.  

Kieran pushes the display up and moves towards the pair.

Emma jumps out from behind the shelf and pulls the trigger. The bullet leaves the gun with a loud pop and connects with Kieran’s shoulder. The boy gasps in pain but pushes forward until a second pop sounds, the bullet burying itself deep in his chest.

He falls backwards, blood oozing through his dark grey shirt. His body hits the floor with a resounding thud.

Emma moves around the shelf, her eyes finding Audrey in the darkness. She sinks to the floor and catches Audrey, who falls back into her lap. It’s only now she spots the blade’s hilt sticking out of Audrey’s stomach.

“No, no… Audrey…” Emma’s eyes fill with tears as she pulls Audrey nearly on top of her, her eyes focus on the blade’s hilt.

“Did you get him…?” Audrey grimaces, her eyelids fluttering.

“I got him.” Emma says softly, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her fingers gently rake through Audrey’s short hair, nails digging into her scalp. Audrey sighs softly and attempts to sit up.

“No. Don’t move, okay…?” Emma bites the inside of her cheek as a tear slips down her cheek and lands on the girl beneath her. Her fingers gently run through Audrey’s hair again.

Audrey’s eyes lock with Emma’s and she slowly lifts her hand, gently cupping one side of Emma’s face. She drags her thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear that had just fallen.

“I’m so glad you’re okay…” Audrey rasps, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT!” Emma and Audrey hear someone shout loudly from another part of the building. Audrey’s hand reluctantly leaves Emma’s cheek when Emma turns her head, her gaze locking onto Kieran. The boy grunts softly and attempts to sit up, but with no success.

Audrey opens her mouth to speak, again, but this time, Emma silences her, pressing her index finger against her lips.

“Shhhh, don’t try to talk… You’re gonna be okay.” Emma’s hand slides onto Audrey’s cheek, her thumb dragging across her cheek.

The girl’s eyes nearly flutter shut again.

“Audrey please, keep your eyes open.” Emma begs, sniffing loudly as more tears rush down her cheeks, her hand leaving Audrey’s face.  

“Please.” She repeats, brushing Audrey’s bangs out of her eyes.

The police enter the room, guns drawn, with Sheriff Acosta leading the charge. He spots Kieran on the floor and quickly he finds Emma and Audrey in the darkness.

Emma pushes the gun away and Acosta advances on the pair.

“We need the EMTS in here now!” He shouts to an officer behind him while a few officers move towards Kieran.

Acosta kneels down beside Emma and Audrey, his eyes dart to the blade’s hilt sticking out of Audrey’s stomach.

“Emma…” He says softly, but the girl shakes her head, her attention focused on the girl in her lap.

The EMTs quickly rush in just as Audrey’s eyes flutter shut.

“No. No… Don’t you dare. Audrey. Please!” Emma cries, more tears rushing down her cheeks as the EMTs rush to her side. She leans down, her forehead resting against Audrey’s head.

“Emma come with me… Let the EMTs help her.” Acosta gently squeezes her forearm. After a few seconds, Emma reluctantly places Audrey’s head on the floor and moves to stand.

The EMTs quickly crowd Audrey while Acosta guides Emma out of the room and out of the orphanage entirely.

* * *

The ride in the back of the ambulance is a blur to Emma. By the time she’s gets to the hospital Audrey is being pushed passed her on a stretcher surrounded by EMTs that rattle off things Emma can’t quite hear.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots Noah and her mother rushing towards her. The two speak at roughly the same time but Emma doesn’t hear them, her entire attention focused on the double doors Audrey disappeared behind.

Sheriff Acosta joins the trio, he mutters very few words to Maggie, the only words Emma catch are; _stabbed, Audrey_ and lastly _Kieran._

The mere mention of his name sends a chill down Emma’s spine and a painful jolt to her heart.

A nurse moves towards the group and guides Emma to an empty hospital room, preparing to explore the extent of her injuries. Emma doesn’t put up much of a fight, settling on the hospital bed as the nurse moves around her.

Emma doesn’t feel the needle entering her arm and stays completely still as her arm is stitched up.

Noah and Maggie stay by her side the entire time the two sharing few words and silent glances. When the doctor is done Emma’s pulled out of her silent trance.

“Where’s Audrey?” She asks, her eyes darting between her mother and Noah. Maggie moves to stand. “I’ll go see what the doctor has to say, alright, honey?” Maggie presses a kiss to the top of Emma’s head and exits the hospital room.

Noah scrambles towards her dragging his chair behind him. The feet of his chair screeching as he drags it across the hospital’s white tile floor.

“Emma… What happened?” He knits his fingers together as he stares wide eyed at the girl.

Emma attempts to swallow the lump in her throat. “Kieran. It was Kieran. This whole time, Noah. It was Kieran.” Noah’s eyes widen. He blinks rapidly his eyes darting around Emma’s face. His mouth opens and closes multiple times, but he remains completely silent.

Emma can see the sadness in his eyes, knowing he’s thinking about the fact that Kieran was in fact the one who murdered Zoe. She retells Kieran’s entire story to Noah who listens intently and does his best not to interrupt.

“She protected me Noah… She got stabbed distracting Kieran, trying to give me enough time to get away.” Emma sniffs, more tears slipping down her cheeks. Noah takes her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“She’s a survivor. You’re both the final girls… The pair that works together to seemingly outwit the killer in the end and save the day. She’ll be alright, Emma.” Noah gives her hand another gentle squeeze.  

The room’s entirely silent by the time Maggie enters the room and tells them that Audrey is still in surgery.

Emma, Noah and Maggie settle in the waiting room. Maggie moves to talk to Sheriff Acosta, while Emma and Noah sit silently side by side.

Emma’s eyes widen slightly. “Brooke? Where’s Brooke.” She quickly stands and turns to face Noah.

“She’s down the hall.” Noah stands.

Maggie and Acosta turn curiously towards the pair.

Noah points over his shoulder, mouthing _Brooke_.

The pair nods and turn back towards one another, while Noah leads Emma down the hallway towards Brooke’s room.

* * *

When Noah and Emma enter Brooke’s hospital room the blonde nearly jumps out of bed she sits up so quickly. Stavo’s eyes dart between Emma and Noah.

“Emma.” She grimaces, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Emma who kneels down towards her. Emma hugs Brooke tightly, but not tight enough to hurt the already injured girl.

“What happened…? Where’s Audrey?” Brooke asks, her eyes darting from Emma, to Noah and back.  

“Emma… What happened?” Brooke swallows hard, the monitor beside her beeping louder and faster.

“She’s in surgery.” Noah says, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It was Kieran.” Emma said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Brooke’s eyes widen slightly, “Kieran? There’s…” She goes quiet, and slowly shakes her head, mouth opening and closing in something akin to disbelief.

Emma pulls up a nearby empty chair and takes a seat before once again retelling the story to both Brooke and Stavo, who both listen silently.

Even well after the story is told the room remains entirely silent.

“Jake…” Brooke mutters under her breath, finally breaking the silence, her eyes filling with tears.

“I just… I can’t believe it.” Brooke mutters, giving Emma’s hand a gentle squeeze. Stavo shakes his head and takes Brooke’s free hand in his.

“Maybe now, we can move forward?” Noah says softly.

Emma turns around, glancing over her shoulder at Noah, who’s hand has yet to leave her shoulder. Emma reaches up, her hand finding his, she gives it a gentle squeeze.

“We can.” Brooke says with a smile, turning towards Stavo for a moment before turning her attention back to Emma and Noah.

“Together.” She gives the pair a small smile.

* * *

Noah and Emma spend most of their time in Brooke’s room while they wait for news on Audrey. After an hour or two has passed Maggie enters the room and quickly becomes the center of attention.

“She’s out of surgery, and she’s just been taken out of the recovery room and placed in a private room. She’s still coming off of anesthesia, so she’s not awake yet.” Maggie explains, her eyes locking on Emma.

Emma jumps out of her seat. “Where is she? I have to see her.”

“Emma—” Maggie tries to reason but Emma shakes her head. “I have to see her, mom.” The tears quickly build behind Emma’s eyes rush down her cheeks. Maggie steps forwards and brings Emma into a hug.

“I have to.” Emma repeats in a whisper. Maggie pulls back with a nod and quickly exits Brooke’s room.

“I’m coming with you. They can put me in a wheelchair for all I care.” Brooke sits up. Noah moves to stand when Maggie reenters the room.

“They’re going to allow us inside Audrey’s room.” Maggie glances towards the bed where Brooke is already swinging her legs over the side of the bed with the help of Stavo.

“You and Noah go to Audrey’s room, room 210. I’ll talk the nurse into letting Brooke visit for a bit.” Emma’s eyes dart to Brooke, who gives her an encouraging nod.

Emma and Noah leave Brooke’s room and make their way down the hallway where they eventually find Room 210 where Audrey’s resting.

They push the door open and step into a room that is nearly an identical copy of Brooke’s room. A faint beeping echoes off the walls as Emma and Noah move closer to the bed where Audrey’s lying, motionless. The only sign of life being the rise and fall of her chest, and the beeping of the machine next to her signaling her heartrate.

Emma closes her eyes tight, trying to keep more tears from spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

“Audrey…” She said, barely above a whisper, as she slowly makes her way across the room and takes a seat in the empty chair at Audrey’s bedside. She immediately takes Audrey’s hand.

Emma’s eyes fill with tears and she leans over Audrey, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“I’m so sorry…” Emma whispers against the brunette’s forehead. “This is… This is all my fault.”

Noah silently makes his way across the room to stand beside Emma. “Emma…” He says softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “This isn’t your fault… None of this is…” He says softly.

“But it is…” Emma pulls away from Audrey, her eyes never leaving the sleeping girl’s face. “If I never would’ve left Audrey in the first place…”

Noah gives Emma’s shoulder a squeeze. “Still, you couldn’t have known what would’ve happened… It isn’t your fault… You didn’t make Piper and Kieran…” Noah pauses with a deep breath. “Slaughter half the town…” His hand slides off of Emma’s shoulder as he moves around to the other side of the bed, taking the empty seat there.

“Neither did Audrey, she may have written those letters to Piper, but it wasn’t her fault she did what she did, and it wasn’t your fault either. You two need to stop blaming yourselves for their actions.” Noah gently takes Audrey’s other hand in his own.

Emma blinks away her tears and leans down, her head coming to rest just over Audrey’s beating heart. She closes her eyes and listens to the girl’s slow and steady heartbeat, the only definitive evidence to Emma that Audrey is indeed alive.

The door to Audrey’s room slowly creaks open, but Emma doesn’t move, her head still on Audrey’s chest. Emma hears the distinct sound of wheels on a hard floor getting closer, suddenly a gentle hand is placed on her back. She picks up her head to see Brooke sitting beside her, her eyes on the unconscious girl in the bed.

“She’s strong… She’ll be okay...” She whispers softly, her hand running up and down Emma’s back. A single tear runs down Brooke’s cheek and Emma wraps her free arm around Brooke.

“At least she better be.” Brooke sniffs with a watery laugh and Emma smiles.

“Yeah, she better be.”

* * *

Nearly 3 hours had passed, and Audrey still has yet to awaken much to the doctor’s concern.

Maggie somehow managed to talk the nurses into moving Brooke’s hospital bed into the room so the girl could remain close to her injured friend. She also managed to get the hospital staff to allow Noah, Emma and Stavo to remain with their friends, giving them both the emotional support, they needed.

Noah had eventually passed out in his chair, his head lolled back into what looked to Emma like a very uncomfortable position. Stavo had also fallen asleep, leaning his head on Brooke’s bed, who was also fast asleep.

Emma still sat in the chair at Audrey’s bedside, her eyes drooping from exhaustion, but she refused to sleep, worried that something may happen to Audrey if she did.

In the end exhaustion won out and Emma leans forward her head back on Audrey’s chest. After a few seconds, Emma decides she needs to be closer to the brunette and pushes herself up out of the chair and moves around the bed.

Carefully, Emma maneuvers into the bed beside Audrey, careful to avoid the wound. She drapes an arm around Audrey’s neck and buries her nose in her hair, her eyes immediately closing.

A tear slips down her cheek, followed by another, and another.

“I’m so sorry… I’ll never break your heart again…” Emma clings to the girl, her tears not subsiding until she was fast asleep, tear tracks present on her face.

* * *

Audrey was surrounded by darkness, a gentle pressure around her neck and a soft snoring in her ear. A soft whimper escapes her dry throat as she fights against the darkness surrounding her.

Slowly, her eyes flutter open, immediately closing tightly as the bright lights above her assault her senses.

Eventually her eyes creak open, slowly getting use to the light above her. She blinks rapidly until her vision comes into focus.

The first thing she notices is a pale arm draped gently over her neck and hot breath puffing against her neck. She turns her head slowly, smiling softly when she sees Emma curled up in the bed next to her. Her smile soon turns into a frown when she notices the tear tracks lining Emma’s cheeks.  

Audrey glances around the room, finding Noah asleep in a nearby chair, his head leaned back in an obviously uncomfortable position. She looks over Emma’s sleeping form and sees Brooke fast asleep in her hospital bed, Stavo leaning his head on the bed beside her, obviously asleep as well.

Audrey turns her attention back to Emma, taking a deep breath. She couldn’t even imagine how she was feeling after finding out that the man she loved was the one behind the second round of murders.

Audrey gently reaches up, her thumb running across Emma’s cheeks, removing any evidence left behind by her tears. She tucks a lose strand of hair behind Emma’s ear and the blonde begins to stir slightly. Eventually, her eyes slowly flutter open, her brow furrowing as she takes in her surroundings.

Emma turns to Audrey, her eyes widening. “Au-Audrey…?” She whispers her voice raspy with sleep, her eyes darting around the brunette’s face.

“Emma…” Audrey mutters softly, grimacing when she shifts, pain shooting through her abdomen.

“Hey, hey…” Emma places a gentle hand on Audrey’s shoulder and pushes her back down into the bed. “Don’t move okay? Let me get a nurse.” Emma attempts to get off the bed, but before she can Audrey grabs her hand.

She turns and gasps when Audrey wraps her arms around her neck. Emma lets out a content sigh, her eyes closing as she wraps her arms gingerly around the girl.

“I’m so glad you’re safe… I was so worried.” Audrey whispers into Emma’s neck and the blonde lets out a watery laugh.

“You were worried about me?” Emma shakes her head, her fingers moving to run through Audrey’s hair.

Emma’s voice drops below a whisper. “I wasn’t the one who got stabbed…” She sighs, tears building behind her eyes.  She sniffs softly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“Hey…” Audrey pulls back cupping Emma’s face. “Shhhh… It’s okay. I’m here. I’m fine.” Audrey swipes her thumb across Emma’s cheek ridding her cheeks of tears yet again.

Emma closes her eyes and places her hands over Audrey’s.

“I was so scared…” She sniffs softly.

“I can’t…” Emma sighs, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. “I can’t lose you.” Emma opens her eyes, watery blues locking with glassy ones.

Audrey gives her a soft smile. “You won’t.” She says softly as she leans her forehead against Emma’s, her eyes closing.

Footsteps draw the two girl’s attention away from one another, and towards the door as Maggie Duval makes her way over the threshold.

“Audrey!?” She rushes towards the bed and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Audrey’s head. Audrey reluctantly removes her hands from Emma’s cheeks and turns to Maggie.

“How are you feeling? Has a nurse been in to check on you?” Maggie turns to the stand beside Audrey’s bed, her eyes darting to the numbers on the screen of the beeping machine.  

“No, she just woke up.” Emma pulls away from Audrey but doesn’t go far, her fingers gently running through Audrey’s hair, nails scrapping her scalp.

Audrey releases a deep, content sigh and closes her eyes.

“Let me go get a nurse.” Maggie smiles at the two before she quickly exits the room.

Suddenly, Noah springs up out of the chair with a gasp that soon develops into a loud, hacking cough, waking both Stavo and Brooke.

“I’m alright… I’m alright.” He glances around the room, when his eyes find Audrey’s, they widen.

“Bi-Curious…!” He quickly rushes over to the bed and leans down to give the small brunette a careful hug.

“Audrey…” Brooke sits up quickly, grimacing slightly. Stavo jumps to his feet and helps Brooke sit up the remainder of the way.

“How are you feeling?” Brooke asks and Audrey smiles.

“I should be asking you that…” Brooke smiles with a shrug. “I’m fine, but I almost think you’re trying to compete with me, getting stabbed on the same day and all.” Brooke grimaces again and Stavo gently guides her back down so she’s laying back against her pillows.

“Take it easy…” He mutters before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Suddenly Maggie enter the room, followed by a nurse and a man in a white lab coat.

“Ms. Jensen how are you feeling?” The doctor asks as he grabs a clipboard off the end of the bed and studies it intently.

Audrey goes to shift, gritting her teeth and whimpering softly. “Hurts…” She mutters.

Emma runs her hand gently down her back a small frown tugging the corners of her mouth down.

“I imagine it does Ms. Jensen, your stomach was nicked by the blade, but we were able to take care of that.” The doctor smiles. “I’ll make sure to up the dosage of your pain medication. We’ll have to keep you in the hospital for a few days in order to make sure you begin to heal properly, we don’t want to take any chances.”

“After I’m finished here my nurse will inspect your wound to see how it looks, then we’ll increase your medication so you can get some more rest.” The doctor pats Audrey’s leg with a smile.

“Do you need me to move…?” Emma asks reluctantly, and the doctor shakes his head. “No Ms. Duval, you’re fine right where you are.” The doctor smiles before he moves towards Brooke’s bed.

“You’re looking a lot better since the last time I saw you Ms. Maddox, you got lucky no major artery was nicked, you’re going to be just fine.” The doctor pats Brooke’s leg. “My nurse will inspect your wound as well.” His pager in his pocket goes off and he grabs it before turning to the two patients in the room.

“You ladies take it easy, I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.” The doctor briskly makes his way out of the room leaving his nurse behind with the group.

“If I could ask for the rest of you to move out into the hallway, I’d like to inspect the girl’s wounds.” The nurse smiles.

“Can…” Audrey pauses. “Can Emma and Maggie stay?” She asks with pleading eyes.

The nurse smiles softly and nods. “Alright, but the boys have to wait in the hallway.”

Noah and Stavo move to their feet, Stavo bending down to kiss Brooke before the two make their way out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

The nurse first moves towards Brooke, covering her from the waist down to keep her decent before lifting her gown to expose her stab wound.

“Your wound is looking good Ms. Maddox, but we’ll keep an eye on it for the next few days.” The nurse places her gown back down before she moves towards Audrey.

Emma runs her fingers through Audrey’s hair. “I’m right here.” She gives Audrey a smile, earning one in return.

The nurse covers Audrey from the waist down much like she did Brooke and lifts her gown.

Audrey grimaces softly as she shifts, the nurse inspecting the wound closely. Emma’s eyes focus on the rectangular wound in Audrey’s stomach and frowns, her chest tightening with guilt.

“It looks like you’re still bleeding a bit, and there’s a bit of discoloration around the wound, but that’s to be expected. We’ll keep an eye on it for the next few days to make sure it heals properly.” The nurse pulls her gown back down and gives her a smile.

“I’ll be right back to increase the amount of your pain medicine.” The nurse smiles before moving out of the room.

Maggie gives the girls a smile. “I’ll go get the boys. They probably didn’t go too far.” Maggie moves through the open door and quickly moves out of sight.

“Hey, Em.  It’s okay.” Audrey turns to Emma, quickly noticing the sad frown on her face and the tears in her eyes.

“It isn’t…” Emma shakes her head. “This is my fault… This is all my fault.” Emma sniffs, a tear running down her cheek.

Audrey shakes her head, quickly moving to wipe the tear from Emma’s pale skin.

“It’s not your fault… It’s mine.” Audrey's eyes drop to her lap in shame. “If I hadn’t have brought Piper to Lakewood…” She sighs sadly.

“No…” Brooke pushes herself out of bed with a grunt and slowly makes her way the short distance to Audrey’s bed. She sits down on the edge of Audrey’s bed and wraps an arm around Emma before she places a hand on Audrey’s.

“It’s no one’s fault…” Brooke sighs. “It’s none of our faults. We didn’t make them…” Brooke pauses with a frown. “We didn’t make them slaughter our family, and friends.” Brooke’s eyes dart between the two.

“We have to get passed this.” Brooke gives Audrey’s hand a squeeze and runs her hand up and down Emma’s back.

Suddenly the door swings open and Maggie, Noah and Stavo enter the room, the nurse following from behind.

“Ms. Maddox you should get back in bed.” The nurse frowns and Stavo rushes over to help her, giving her a pointed look.

Brooke rolls her eyes. “I’m going, I’m going…” Brooke gives Audrey’s hand one last squeeze and pats Emma on the back before Stavo and the nurse gently guide her back into her bed.

The nurse focuses her attention on the bag holding Audrey’s medicine when she’s done with Brooke and begins switching around the bags. Audrey grimaces when the IV is shifted slightly.

“There you go Ms. Jensen, the medication should help shortly, make sure to get plenty of rest.” The nurse smiles.

“Oh, she will. I’ll make sure of it.” Emma smirks and Audrey snorts. “Sure Duval.” Audrey smirks and Emma gives her a gentle nudge.

Brooke glances at Noah earning a small smile in return as they look at the two girls in the hospital bed.

Maggie puts a hand on Audrey’s shoulder. “I called your father honey, he’s at a conference, but when it’s finished he’s flying home.” Maggie frowns sympathetically.

“Figures…” Audrey mutters, earning a gentle squeeze on her shoulder from Maggie, Emma slipping her arm around Audrey’s middle.

Emma turns to Maggie with a yawn. “Mom, if you want to go home you can…”

Maggie takes a deep breath. “I’d like to be closer to you girls… Maybe I’ll get a hotel room across the street… So, I’m closer.” Maggie smiles.

“Are you sure Ms. Duval…?” Audrey asks and Maggie smiles, leaning down to kiss the brunette on the top of her head. “I’m sure Audrey, you’re all part of the family after all and it’s Maggie not Ms. Duval.” She winks.

Maggie leans down to give Emma a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before moving around the room to hug everyone else, including Stavo.

Reluctantly, Maggie leaves the room with a smile and wave, leaving the Lakewood 5 alone together.

* * *

After a few hours, Emma finally gives into her exhaustion and falls fast asleep, her arms wrapped gently around Audrey’s neck.

Noah scoots his chair closer to Audrey’s bed and takes her hand giving it a squeeze. “So… I hear instead of a final girl you were playing the hero?” He smiles, and Audrey rolls her eyes.

“What happened…?” Brooke leans up with a grunt only to be immediately pushed back down into bed by Stavo.

“Stop being so pushy.” Brooke gives Stavo a gentle smack, he just smiles.

“I… I was chained up to some old radiator when Kieran started to go after Emma, I kicked a desk chair in his way and he tripped giving Emma enough time to escape, but you know Emma…” Audrey smiles, looking down at the sleeping girl.

Brooke shakes her head. “There’s no way she was going to leave you behind.” Brooke gives Audrey a soft smile and a nod to keep going.

“Well, he was dragging me around by the chain he had on my handcuffs and I just… I couldn’t let him hurt her. So, I just kept, goading him to give Emma time to run, but of course she didn’t. After he stabbed me, Emma shot him, twice before she realized I was stabbed.” Audrey turns, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Emma’s ear earning a sigh from Emma, who cuddles closer.

“Emma told me I didn’t have to always rescue her… But this time…” Audrey glances over at Emma who’s fast asleep. “I would’ve willingly died to protect her... I was going to die protecting her.”

Brooke watches Audrey intently a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Noah takes a deep breath. “You’re still in love with her… Aren’t you?” Noah asks, and Audrey turns to him and quickly averts her gaze, her silence an answer in itself. Her eyes widen, and she quickly turns to Brooke who’s watching her with a small smile.

“Please don’t—” Brooke shakes her head with a small smile. “Your secret is safe with me.” She turns to pat Stavo on the chest. “And Stavo.”

Stavo nods, his eyes darting between Emma and Audrey, a small smile spreading across his face.  

Audrey takes a breath, not realizing she was holding it in and smiles. “Thank you…” She says and the three in the room nod, all sporting small smiles.

Emma mutters in her sleep, her fingers gripping Audrey’s hospital gown tightly. She lets out a small whimper and Audrey runs a hand down her arm.

“Shhhhhhh… It’s okay.” She whispers, and Emma’s grip loosens. She goes silent, releasing a soft sigh and again wiggling closer to Audrey.

Audrey keeps her eyes on Emma until her eyelids begin to droop, the effects of the medicine really beginning to take hold. Her eyes begin to flutter shut and the last thing she hears before sleep overtakes her is Noah’s voice.

“Get some rest Bi-Curious. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

It’s nearly five days later that Audrey is discharged, and her father is still nowhere in sight, meaning she’s going home with Emma and Maggie so the two can keep an eye on her.

Brooke is also discharged the same day and heads to the Acosta’s, so she isn’t alone in her big empty house. She promises to come over the next day to check up on the two of them.

Noah reluctantly heads home, but promises to come over the next day to see how Audrey is settling in and to see how Emma is doing.

Maggie unlocks the front door and guides both Emma and Audrey inside before turning her attention to the two girls standing in front of her.

“I want you two to rest okay? I can only imagine how tired you are, sleeping in a hospital is difficult…” Maggie gives the two a sympathetic smile.

“I can crash on the cou—”

“No!” Emma cuts Audrey off, louder than intended.

Audrey turns to Emma with wide eyes as she shifts nervously from foot to foot.

“We can, ummmm, share my bed.” Emma suggests and Audrey flushes red.

Audrey swallows hard and stammers. “Uhhh… Ye-Yeah, sure. As long as you don’t mind.” Audrey smiles when Emma takes her hand. “Of course, I don’t.”

Emma moves towards the stairs, Audrey’s hand still in hers.

“Be careful going up the stairs, take it slow.” Maggie says as the two move up the stairs slowly, Emma’s hand holding Audrey’s tightly.

“I’ve got her mom.” Emma glances at Audrey, intertwining their fingers as the two of them move up the stairs and eventually into Emma’s room.

Emma guides Audrey to the bed when they reach her room and helps the girls settle down onto the bed. Audrey grits her teeth and grimaces slightly.

Emma drops to her knees and pulls Audrey’s boots from her feet with a small smile. Audrey flops back on the bed with a groan and Emma gives her leg a squeeze.

“Be careful, I don’t want you to end up back in the hospital.” Emma chides as she plops down on the end of the bed.

Audrey adjusts a bit, her back moving to rest against Emma’s headboard.

“Come up here.” Audrey pats the empty spot beside her and it only takes a second for Emma to crawl up and sit beside her.

Emma takes a deep breath and leans her head on Audrey’s shoulder.

Silence envelops the two, both lost in their own thoughts until the silence is broken by a whisper.

“I can’t believe it was him…” Emma whispers, her voice cracking. “I feel so… Betrayed, dirty...” Emma sniffs and Audrey slips an arm around her.

“You are far from dirty Emma. He’s the dirty one.” Audrey sighs, leaning her head on top of Emma’s.

“I understand what the betrayal feels like on some level… Not to say that I understand what you are going through completely…” Audrey takes a deep breath, the room falling into silence once more.

Audrey’s worried she said something wrong until Emma turns her head and places a kiss on the curve of her jaw.

“Thank you, Audrey…” Emma moves to stand and walks to her dresser, completely missing the bright red flush on Audrey’s cheeks.

“We should probably change into something more comfortable huh?” Emma asks as she grabs a pair of shorts and a couple of tank tops from her dresser. She rifles through another drawer before producing a pair of long grey sweatpants that she tosses on the bed, along with the black tank top.

Audrey clears her throat and averts her eyes as Emma strips in front of her and slips on the shorts and tank top before moving towards the bed.

“Here, let me help you.” Emma grabs Audrey’s hand and pulls her to stand, the shorter girl grunting softly.

“Easy…” Emma whispers her thumb gently rubbing into her shoulder.

When Audrey is on her feet Emma blushes.

“Okay, unbutton your pants.” She clears her throat and Audrey’s brow arches so high it nearly reaches her hairline.

“I knew you wanted to get in my pants, Duval.” Audrey thinks, quickly realizing she said it out loud when Emma flushes a bright red.

“I mean… Uhhhh.” Audrey mutters but stops when Emma’s fingers slip in the belt loops of her pants. Slowly, Emma pulls down Audrey’s pants revealing the pair of black boxers she’s wearing beneath.

Audrey flushes red, feeling a bit exposed as Emma drops down in front of her. She steps into the sweatpants and Emma slowly pulls them up before standing in front of Audrey with a blush.

Emma clears her throat before reaching forwards, slowly unbuttoning Audrey’s flannel. Audrey watches as Emma slowly and carefully unbuttons her shirt until her stomach and sports bra are exposed, along with the wrapped wound on her abdomen.

Emma freezes, her eyes on the gauze wrapped around Audrey’s abdomen. Slowly, she reaches towards the wound.

Audrey gasps when Emma’s fingers make contact with the wound, her index finger running along the clear tape covering it.

Emma remains silent, her eyes not leaving Audrey’s wound, her fingers delicately tracing it.

Suddenly, Emma blinks and clears her throat, her cheeks turning dark red. She rushes behind Audrey and slowly pulls her flannel off and tosses it onto the floor.

“Get your arms up as high as you can okay?” Audrey shivers when she feels Emma’s breath dance across the flesh of her neck.

Audrey lifts her arms as high as she can, whimpering softly when she holds them up too high.

“It’s okay.” Emma says softly before pulling the tank top over her head.

Audrey puts her arms down and plops back down onto the bed with a deep breath.

“Let me see.” Emma drops down in front of her, her fingers tugging at the hem of Audrey’s tank top.

Audrey slightly lifts her arms and Emma lifts her shirt to inspect the wound. “Well, it doesn’t look like it’s bleeding, but you need to be careful okay?”

Audrey slowly nods, her eyes drooping slightly from the medication given to her before they left the hospital.

Emma pats her leg. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Emma smiles as she moves to turn the light off but stops when she reaches the light switch.

“Em…?” Audrey mutters and the girl quickly turns around, an eyebrow raised.

“Can we uhhhh… Leave that on?” Audrey scratches the back of her neck nervously and Emma nods with a small smile. She moves around the bed and slides in beside Audrey, leaving ample space between the two of them.

The two remain silent, the only sound in the room being their breathing.

Suddenly the silence is broken.

“I would’ve killed him.” Emma says softly. Audrey quickly turns her head, her blue eyes locking on Emma’s profile.

“If I knew he hurt you… If you wouldn’t have…” Emma swallows hard her eyes closing tightly.

Audrey takes a deep breath and inches closer and closer to Emma until their shoulders are touching.

“I would’ve done the same thing…” Audrey confesses. “If he hurt you, I would’ve killed him…” Audrey whispers as she stares up at the ceiling.

The room falls back into silence, Audrey’s eyes slowly drooping shut. When she’s just on the brink of sleep, a bit of weight drops down on the left side of her chest and her eyes flutter open.

Emma buries her nose in Audrey’s chest and takes a deep breath. “Is this okay…?” She whispers, placing a gentle hand on Audrey’s stomach.

Audrey smiles softly, slipping an arm around Emma.

“Perfect.” She whispers under her breath.

* * *

It’s been 3 months since everything happened, since Audrey and Brooke were stabbed, and Kieran was revealed to be Piper’s last surprise.

It was 3 months to the day when Emma asked Audrey with a bashful smile and a blush if she wanted to go to the movies together.

Audrey immediately flushed, swallowed hard and nodded rapidly, trying hard not to read too much into it.

Now, here she was, standing in line waiting to get a bucket of popcorn and a box of candy.

After she’s finished at the counter, Audrey makes her way into the theater and quickly spots Emma a little way down the ramp. She plops down in the seat beside her and holds the popcorn bucket out.

“Nice.” Emma says as Audrey hands her the box of candy.

“Magic Mix?” Audrey asks with a smile and Emma nods rapidly.

“Absolutely.” She pops open the candy and dumbs it inside the popcorn. Audrey shakes it slightly, mixing the candy and popcorn before the movie theater darkens and the two turn their attention to the screen.

Halfway through the movie, Emma’s fingers tangle with Audrey’s and her head finds its way onto her shoulder, and Audrey can’t help but smile, giving the girls hand a squeeze and leaning her head against hers.

* * *

After the movie, Audrey and Emma make it back to Emma’s house, where Audrey had been staying for the last few months seeing as her father didn’t have the time of day to care for her in anyway.

Emma and Audrey climb the stairs slowly, and quietly, and make their way into Emma’s room. The blonde pulls the door shut behind her and flicks on the light, filling the dark room with light.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.” Emma says with a loud yawn and a stretch.

“Yeah me too… It’s been a long day…” Audrey smiles. “But a great day.” She grins, and Emma turns to her with a smile, her cheeks a bit pink.  She walks up to Audrey and wraps her arms around the shorter girl.

“It was a great day.” She gives Audrey and squeeze and moves towards the dresser.

“Cut off and sweats?” Emma asks, glancing over her shoulder and Audrey nods, the blonde tossing her the clothing before grabbing her own.

Emma shimmies out of her clothing before slipping into her sleep shorts and a tank top. Emma turns around, catching Audrey just as she’s pulling up her sweats.

Emma watches as Audrey pulls her shirt up and over her head exposing her bare stomach and sports bra.  

A slight blush creeps up Audrey’s neck when she catches Emma staring and her eyes widen when Emma slowly makes her way across the room coming to a stop right in front of her.

“Emma you good?” Audrey asks her head cocking to one side. Emma’s blue eyes leave her face, and flick downwards, focusing on the now healed wound on Audrey’s stomach.

Hesitantly, she drags her finger tips across the scar, a small frown pulling the corners of her mouth downwards.

“Em…?” Audrey whispers, blinking rapidly when she sees a tear leak from one of Emma’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Sometimes I have to remind myself…” Emma whispers another tear streaking down her cheek. Audrey’s eyes dart around the girl’s face, her brow slightly furrowed.

Emma clears her throat. “I have to remind myself that this didn’t take the person I love most in the world away from me…” Emma bites her lip, her watery eyes finally meeting Audrey’s.

Audrey swallows hard, reaching down to place her hand over Emma’s. She pushes it against her stomach, Emma’s palm flattening against the old wound.  

“I’m still here…” She says softly, her eyes locking with Emma’s. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Audrey wraps her other arm around Emma and pulls her body into her, her and Emma’s hand caught between their bodies.

The two stay, locked in their embrace, enjoying the comfort it brings the both of them.

Reluctantly, Emma takes a step backwards, a small smile gracing her lips. Audrey’s smile splits into a wide grin as Emma reaches behind her and grabs the black cut off before handing it to Audrey.

“Thanks.” Audrey smiles, her mind still racing at what Emma had just said, and again, doing her best not to read too much into the blonde’s words.

Just as her head slips through the hole in the shirt, she’s seized by the front of it and Emma’s lips are crashing into hers.

Audrey gasps into the kiss, eyes widening, lips unmoving.

Emma quickly takes a step back when she realizes Audrey isn’t kissing back, her face blood red.

“Audrey I’m so sorry I thought you still felt the same—

Emma is cut off when Audrey’s lips press gently into hers, two pairs of blue eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids.

Audrey’s hands find purchase on Emma’s waist while Emma’s fingers tangle in Audrey’s short brown hair.

Audrey sighs happily into the kiss when Emma smiles against her lips. Slowly, Emma pulls back, but quickly leans back in, lips brushing Audrey’s. 

“I’ve wanted to do that… For a while now.” Emma leans back in, her lips meeting Audrey’s briefly before she pulls back again.

Emma nuzzles against Audrey’s nose, the shorter brunette’s eyes fluttering open.

“Are you…” Audrey pauses, swallowing hard. “Are you sure…?” Her eyes nervously darting around her face.

Emma cups Audrey’s cheeks, her thumbs gently running across her pale skin. “I haven’t been so sure about anything in my life.” Emma smiles, leaning forwards, closing the distance between them once again, smiling widely into the kiss.

The two eventually pull apart, air an unfortunate necessity at the moment.

Emma takes a step back, her tongue swiping against her lips as she smiles widely at Audrey, whose eyes are still closed.

“You ready for bed?” She grins.

Audrey’s eyes flutter open, her cheeks flushing a bright red.  She clears her throat. “Ye-Yeah, uh sure.” She nervously chuckles and steps backwards the back of her knees hitting the mattress, forcing her to sit down.

Emma giggles as she moves around the bed. “You were always so graceful.” Emma laughs as she flops down on the other side of the bed.

“Shut up Duval.” Audrey mutters as she pulls her legs up onto the bed and scoots up next to Emma, her back hitting the headboard.

Neither Emma, or Audrey move to slip under the covers. Instead, Emma leans over, her head coming to rest on Audrey’s shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Audrey breaks it, her voice barely above a whisper.

“When did you know…?” She asks quietly.

Emma sighs deeply and snuggles into her shoulder. “I think… Deep down I always knew… But after you were hurt…” Her arms slip around Audrey’s middle.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without you…” Emma turns her head, her nose brushing against Audrey’s neck.

“And when I saw you lying in that hospital bed… I just…” Emma swallows. “I just wanted to hold you close until you got better…” Emma flushes red.

“All the feelings I was unconsciously suppressing crashed into me like a wave, and I knew I wanted more, needed more. I wanted to kiss you, and never let you go.” Emma finishes under her breath.

Audrey’s face is blood red, her heart hammering in her chest. She closes her eyes tightly.

“Is this… Is this real…?” She thinks to herself, not realizing the question slipped passed her lips.

Audrey gasps when a sudden weight settles down on her waist. Her eyes flash open and she comes face to face with Emma, her lips mere inches away from hers.

“It’s real...” Emma smiles. “But maybe…” She slowly begins to lean forwards. “We should make sure.” She whispers as she closes the distance between the two of them.

Audrey hums into the kiss, her hands settling on Emma’s thighs, fingers prodding into pale skin. Emma’s arms slip around Audrey’s neck, her fingers tangling in Audrey’s soft, short brown hair that she loves so much.

The kiss gets heated quickly, Emma moaning softly into Audrey’s mouth, earning a raspy moan in return.

It’s then Audrey realizes that her and Emma’s hips have been grinding together, rhythmically.  

Audrey gasps, and quickly pulls away from Emma’s addicting lips.

“Wait…” She says softly. “Just wait.” She rasps. She feels Emma tense up above her, and leans forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips to reassure her.

“We just, need to slow down a bit…” She whispers before closing the distance between them once more.

Emma smiles into the kiss, her fingers running gently through Audrey’s hair, her nails digging into her scalp.

Audrey pulls back with a deep sigh, her eyes remaining closed as she unconsciously leans backwards into Emma’s touch. Audrey’s arms slip around Emma’s middle, pulling her closer.

Emma smiles widely, her eyes darting around the brunette’s face, nails continuing to dig into Audrey’s scalp.

The brunette’s head lolls back, her eyelids becoming heavy.  

Emma remains in Audrey’s lap, her fingers still running through her hair. She leans forwards, burying her nose in the brunette’s neck.

It’s not long after that, that Emma notices the brunette’s breathing has evened out. She nuzzles into Audrey’s neck, and the girl unconsciously pulls her closer.

Emma’s eyes flutter shut, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Soon, she’s following Audrey in sleep, the wide smile still firmly in place as she drifts off, with the person she loves most in the world, in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it folks, it breaks my heart knowing we most likely won’t see these characters on television again, so I figured I’d give them the ending that they deserved. Also, quick reminder, I am no doctor so some of the medical stuff may not be all that accurate, but hey I tried. 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment telling me your thoughts on this story! Your comments give me life! 
> 
> You can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/!


End file.
